1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to remote controlling, broadcast receiving and controlling the same, and more particularly, to a remote controller apparatus, a broadcast receiving apparatus, and a control method for setting macro functionality on the remote controller apparatus to control the broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advancements in electronic engineering have enhanced various functions relating to controlling a broadcast receiving apparatus by using a remote controller. In particular, a remote controller with a macro functionality set thereon can sequentially transmit pre-stored instructions to the broadcast receiving apparatus, thus enabling users to control certain operations of the broadcast receiving apparatus with ease.
Conventionally, the macro functionality is set on the remote controller generally as follows. A user sequentially inputs a macro registration start key and inputs remote controller keys intended as the macro instructions, and the remote controller stores infrared (IR) codes and time interval information relating to the remote controller keys inputted by the user. Then, as the user inputs macro registration end key, macro functionality is set.
As described above, the conventional macro functionality registration requires the user to input registration start key, which can be troublesome. Further, if the user inadvertently skips pressing the registration start key, the macro functionality is not set.
Further, because the macro functionality is executed simply based on the remote controller keys previously inputted by the user without considering the current status of the broadcast receiving apparatus, the broadcast receiving apparatus is sometimes controlled in a different way than the user intended.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method which can set macro functionality with increased efficiency while accounting for the current status of the broadcast receiving apparatus.